warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
How the Wii Began: The True story
Natalie’s outfit She wears a beige summer hat with a ribbon, a white dress with high knee socks, white knee socks with red stripes and red high heels (her outfit should look like alien Mitzi) hair colour: black with blue highlights Transcript (We start at 5 volt’s house) 9 volt: (humming) natalie: surprise! I found a black Wii and your gonna love it! 18 volt: whoa lady, keep it down! Natalie: hey, I am going crazy volt bros, you really wanna know? 9 volt: um, yeah, kinda natalie: well (Turns on the Wii) let me tell you (mii channel) natalie: this is how it began 18 volt: what are you making? natalie: a mii (Clears throat) Make a Mii with me It will be so much fun, tee hee Just turn on your Wii And we'll make one or two or three (Make a Mii) (Make a Mii) Every girl and every boy has a Mii on his or her Wii, If you feel sad take a tip from me: Make a Mii And once again you'll be happy, So I made a mii Because she looks just like meeeee... 18 volt: What’s this natalie: it’s photo channel (at the Wii) natalie: wow, how did that get here mii natalie: hello, i’m Natalie the mii 9 volt: wow! That’s a good mii! 18 volt: what is that one natalie mii: it’s this, Wii shop channel (Sings) you will buy these things (3x) natalie: Welcome to the Wii Shop Channel, We have Softwares and games to Buy So we Visit for the first time, which means people can buy and buy Oh Yeah, WiiWare games the kind of Games That buy stuff even games that no one ever played (This is so awesome) We’ve got games like Gameloft games, You know D.I.Y showcase? 9 volt: yes Natalie: Channels are fun and cool 18 volt: sing louder! Natalie: (Sings loud) THEY SOUND FUN RIGHT? NOW GRAB YOUR PURSE! you want cash, NO FRIVOLOUS DISTRACTIONS MINIMAL DESIGN! SIMPLE, PURE & LIGHT! HERE'S THE BOTTOM LINE: BASICALLY IT'S WHITE Hey kids, this made you buy, & it’s fun to watch you try you might do a little click, COME ON, PARTY LIKE IT'S 2006 BUY THE GAME, Because everybody loves who would want to Have a mastercard or visa? (This is so awesome!) You know, Wii points, they got loads Looks like people never had enough Always input your credit card, & yes, have yours on the ready Press the start one then you say yes in a cclick DO IT ALL AGAIN! Come on down to Wii shop channel located to your door, YOU'RE NOT OLD, ASK YOUR PARENTS FOR HELP 9 volt: YEAH, We buyed wiiware games And channels! Natalie: now let me introduce my miis, Zara, James, Harry, Lizzie, Andrew, Steven And Ashleigh, they appear On the mii channel, don’t you think 9 volt: hello guys, so nice to meet you (at today and tomorrow channel) natalie: as you can see, our luck is... ME! I’m Today’s lucky person! Here’s today’s future, say cheese guys! (Photo of the 7 miis) natalie: your future is to have some fun 9 volt: here are some food hints, this is like cooking club natalie: uh huh, but let me present those three who will make their first apperance, Gavin, Johnathan And Charlotte Charlotte: Hey, i’m Charlotte, And this is gavin And Johnathan, we’re 16 years old Natalie: i’m Natalie, I am 9 volt’s girlfriend Emily: i’m emily, i’m 18 volt’s beloved girlfriend 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, and this is 18 volt 18 volt: nice to meet you kids, so, this Is food hints charlotte: We’re Gonna make eggs in a nest and french toast! 18 volt: go for it! Libby: Don't let it get to you, 9 volt. 9 volt: Uh, let what? I don't, uh What do you mean? Who? Libby: I know your girlfriend’s excited about you, but you know she’ll always have a special place for you. Like this Adam: (offscreen) yo 9 volt, Are you saying you want to enjoy with us? 9 Volt: Oh-ho-ho! Okay! Ooh, well, so you wanna enjoy skiing, flying, play games at the arcade and play bowling in Wii play, huh? libby: looks like 18 volts leading a group of cheerleaders at the auditorium (at the auditorium, 18 volt leads the group of cheerleaders) 18 volt: (doing his own rap) emily: go 18 volt!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes